


Trails and Trials

by kinkandquiet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Desperation, Kink, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkandquiet/pseuds/kinkandquiet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A desperate drive and a desperate hike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trails and Trials

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written July, 2011.

The wheels on the bus went round and round and round again. Well, it was a Jeep, and the wheels were making their turns excruciatingly slowly as Aiden and Lucas drove along the traffic congested mountain road. 

In the passenger seat Aiden closed his eyes and leaned his head against the window. His forehead creased. He loosed his seat belt at the waist and pressed his legs together. He sunk down in the seat, then bit back a gasp and straightened up again, hitching his hips backwards and palming his zipper. 

If Aiden had been driving he'd have pulled over to piss on the side of the road an hour ago. 

Before the sun had come up that morning Lucas had coaxed Aiden out of bed to leave early for their trip, and since then Aiden had been drinking cup of coffee after cup of coffee, lest his boyfriend mistake an under caffeinated, under rested, unshaven Aiden for a bear and abandon him in the wilderness on the drive up the mountain.

The sun had risen since then, beating down stifling summer heat through the Jeep's windows on Aiden's disheveled dirty blond hair. He could see his warped reflection in the Jeep's window, stubble shadowing his jaw and his expression pinched as he bit his lip, folding and unfolding his legs. The heat was counteracted by the Jeep's high powered air conditioner blowing a continuous rush off freezing wind against Aiden's skin. He shivered and squirmed.

Aiden looked beseechingly out the window where there was still no rest stop in sight on the single lain, car packed road. He was desperate enough he'd have gladly jumped from the car and let go on the side of the road, hoping a cop didn't drive by at just the wrong moment and arrest him. Except for one little problem. Aiden's boyfriend was a cop. 

Six foot two of lean, law enforcing muscle kept an eye on Aiden from behind the Jeep's driver's seat. In comparison to Aiden's disheveled state Lucas looked as composed as ever; cropped hair, sharp dark eyes, and handsome jaw unclenched as they inched along in traffic. He kept his focus mostly on the road like a model driver. Lucas was the good citizen type even when he was off duty, protective and deeply moral in character.

Aiden had always liked that about Lucas, until he'd developed a sharp need for indecent exposure. 

Lucas would not be pleased. Hell, Lucas could arrest him. What an end to a romantic weekend that would be. 

Aiden shuddered and twisted his long legs together, eyeing the green grass and sparse weeds outside the Jeep with a mixture of longing and distress. Miles up in the mountains and hours in the car to go on a nature hike when Aiden didn't even like nature. It wasn't Aiden's idea of a romantic weekend to begin with, but Lucas was always enthusiastic about strange things like sports and hikes. Aiden was starting to regret agreeing to this one, however. 

"Tick tock." Aiden tapped his fingers agitatedly against his jean clad knee, catching Lucas's gaze. "The trees are going to think we stood them up."

Lucas offered an amused half smile. "Been there a hundred years and more. I'm sure they can wait a few more hours."

The trees could wait that long, but Aiden definitely couldn't. "Luke."

"We're not as far as you think," Lucas assured him smoothly. "The hike doesn't start for another twenty minutes or so and the tour guide'll be stuck in traffic just like everyone else. We'll be there in plenty of time."

"Okay." 

Aiden turned towards the window and mentally resolved to shut up and act like a man. Even so, the longer he sat and tried to focus on anything else the more distracted with his predicament he became. He was painfully aware of the pressing need, his bladder beginning to ache and then throb. The Jeep rocked over the uneven terrain, each jolt causing a small, pressing pulse and then bigger, urgent throbs as twenty minutes passed and no nature reserve--and no relief--was in sight.

Helplessly Aiden let his leg bounce and his foot tap as he struggled not to squirm too obviously. He didn't want Lucas to notice his growing problem. His cop boyfriend was always so cool, calm and collected that Aiden felt inferior next to him enough times without being the one who asked 'Are we there yet?' on their road trips. 

The minutes ticked by and the Jeep inched forward in traffic. All the trees outside the Jeep looked the same. None of them looked like relief.

Half an hour later, Aiden was dying when the Jeep finally pulled off the main road with a jolt--he bit back a groan and tensed up--and headed towards the hiking trails.

This road was unpaved, and the Jeep's ride was jolting and jerking and jabbing the seat belt into Aiden's hard bladder. Aiden was clutching, one hand on the door handle and the other dying to release the seat belt when Lucas finally pulled the car into a parking space in the dirt lot. 

As soon as they stopped Aiden leapt from the car. He flung off his seat belt with a thankful curse and jerked his door open, landing hard on his feet and partially doubled over outside the car. His race for the bathroom--where was it?--was cut to an abrupt halt as the shock of feet on ground sent a tingle of sheer desperation up from his heels through the long line of his legs and into his swollen abdomen. The overfull organ quivered as waves of urine sloshed back and forth, screaming to get out right then. 

"Uhg--!" Both hands flying to his crotch, Aiden leaned back against the car unable to move. His bladder throbbed and threatened to burst into his clenched palms. Lucas came around his side of the car.

Cursing silently, Aiden struggled to make it look like he'd been brushing himself off after the long car ride. He stretched for Lucas's benefit, and could feel the hard bump of his bladder blaring as his skin stretched over it.

To Aiden's relief Lucas's gaze lingered appreciatively on Aiden's form before he shook his head like a dog shaking water from its coat and looked away.

Aiden took the opportunity to squeeze his crotch. Hard. 

"Ah. That's our group." Lucas nodded to the people congregating around the trail and the tour guide with them, a red haired woman in a green uniform. Lucas turned back to Aiden to grin, looking happy as an overgrown, very muscular boy scout. "I told you we wouldn't miss it."

"Great." Aiden's gaze was darting all around. "I believed you."

"Uh huh." Lucas rolled his eyes. "Your faith is staggering. They look like they're about to leave, come on."

Lucas patted him companionably on the back, causing Aiden to stumble forward a step and catch his footing again. He shifted his weight immediately and gasped. "No, I... I'll catch up. I need a second." 

Lucas's face creased, but Aiden had just caught sight of the tiny, shabby building with the restroom sign on the door. He ducked out of Lucas's reach and around a car and then another, darting around SUV's and over rocks in the terrain.

He'd been holding it so long and he had to go so bad, the promise of finally being able to let go was tormenting and Aiden could hardly move fast enough. He careened around cars, heart thumping and lower stomach throbbing more with every step. He was almost there and his full bladder loosened at the impending thought of massive relief--and then cramped when Aiden yanked on the door and it didn't open. 

No-- Aiden yanked the metal handle again, his palm sweating as he shoved his other hand between his legs and squeezed himself openly. He tugged hard on the door, pleading Come on, come on, come on--! Have to pee now, have to! But nothing. The door didn't move an inch.

Aiden stepped back and stared at the locked door. Horror dawned. 

He couldn't believe it. Aiden squeezed his eyes shut. When he opened them the door still stood a solid barrier in front of him. It was blank and uncaring of his problem, not even so much as an Out Of Order sign. The knowledge that there was a toilet a few feet away, completely out of his reach, was excruciating. His bladder swelled even further, more uncontainable by the second.

Aiden suppressed a humiliating whine. He was an adult, for fuck's sake. He shouldn't have fed his coffee addiction so generously.

But oh how he had. He couldn't help remembering on top of three coffees he'd drunk half of Lucas's lemonade and another soda--the liquid trapped in his bladder rushed at his opening as he rocked back and forth in front of the locked door. 

His bladder pulsing hot desperation, threatening to burst even though there was nowhere to go, Aiden looked around frantically for someplace to relieve the pressure. There were trees surrounding the closed restroom. No one would see if he slipped behind them and unzipped, would they?

Thighs trembling and clamped together, bladder throbbing excruciatingly, Aiden looked from the promising enclave of trees to where he could see their hiking group starting up the trail, and Lucas hanging back, clearly looking for him. 

He could relieve himself--god how he needed to--but he'd lose the hiking group and ruin his boyfriend's trip. The forest was full of trails and if Aiden didn't go with them now, he might never find them. 

Unable to decide--or knowing what he should do but really wishing he could have just a second of relief--the group started their way up the trail and Lucas, wide shoulders tense, stepped back from them, still looking for Aiden. 

Hell.

Giving his poor bursting crotch a final consoling squeeze Aiden darted for the group and prayed he could contain himself for however long it took.

Completely desperate and unrelieved, Aiden was rewarded for his trouble when the concerned creases of Lucas's face cleared as he caught sight of Aiden. 

"Hey." Lucas hooked his strong arm around Aiden's back when Aiden reached him, tugging him in tight and leading him after the group. "The trees were starting to think you'd ditched them after all."

Aiden smiled despite his discomfort, shook his head so his boyfriend wouldn't think he'd been trying to get out of their hike at the last minute--even if he'd have dearly liked the break. "Never."

Lucas grinned, Aiden sucked it up, and the tour guide led them into the forest. 

Aiden was sweating before they made it up the first hill. His skin was flushed and overheated, his hands fluttering over the swell in his abdomen without touching. He bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to think that he couldn't hold it.

The decision had been made for him, there was nothing he could do, but that knowledge did nothing to alleviate the incredible urgent demands of his bladder. If anything, knowing that there would be no opportunity to relieve the pressure in his foreseeable future was bringing Aiden close to panic. His bladder was strained beyond full and holding back the torrents of piss contained within it for another minute, let alone taking a hike while he waited, seemed unbearable. By the time they'd made it out of sight of the parking lot Aiden was frantic and Lucas was starting to look concerned.

Lucas raised his eyebrows and regarded Aiden with sharp eyes. "Babe?"

"Yep?" Aiden gritted out between clenching spasms.

"You square?"

Aiden suppressed a laugh that would surely have him bursting at the seams. Square. If he was any shape it was something swollen and round. His usually flat lower abdomen was hard and protruding he was so full of coffee and lemonade and sodas--oh, fuck. Aiden hissed and squeezed his whole body tight. Don't think about it. Don't move. Don't--

"Aiden? Seriously."

"Yeah, fine." Aiden forced himself to straighten up from where he'd contorted himself into a tangle of shaky limbs. He took a steadying breath and put one foot in front of the other.

Lucas gave an unconvinced grunt, but he didn't pry, thank god. If he pried enough--the mental image of Aiden crying to his macho, composed boyfriend 'I'm going to piss myself!' was humiliating just thinking about it. If he'd thought unshaven and under caffeinated would be unattractive to Lucas, wetting himself because he just couldn't control it was a million times worse. 

Desperate as he was, the thought of the sheer humiliation kept Aiden going for a good long while as the group toddled through the forest at a torturously slow speed and the sun overhead beat down through the trees.

Aiden's breath was coming quick and fast like he'd run himself to exhaustion, though he was forced to move with the group's agonizingly slow pace, one foot in front of the other as his need grew rapidly and his feet moved at a crawl. The slow trek was stopped intermittently as the guide talked about the surrounding wildlife. Every time they stopped Aiden was forced to shift back and forth, more desperate with each stop in the trail until he was clasping his shaking hands together to stop them from flying to his crotch as he rubbed his thighs together frantically, jeans chafing and abdomen aching as the tour guide held up a flower. 

Hurry, hurry, hurry, can't stand it this long... Aiden silently pleaded as the tour guide explained the difference between one plant and the next. Aiden was going to wet himself while the other hikers learned about oak trees.

The guide talked in a drawling monotone and Aiden squeezed his eyes shut, fighting not to dance around wildly. Struggling to stand still, his bladder gave a frenzied twinge and he kept his fists clenching at his sides, crossing his legs tighter to hold back the flood, too desperate to care what it looked like--until Lucas reappeared at his elbow, and he quickly untangled his twisted legs and forced himself to stand like he wasn't exploding. It was so difficult he was sweating with effort and embarrassment and the panic over impending humiliation.

Lucas observed his pink, squirming, perspiring self with bewildered amusement, probably thinking Aiden needed to start visiting the gym with him if this much had him panting. "You gonna survive?"

No. Aiden was dying for a piss at this point. Even ten seconds of relief--anything at all.

"How much longer." He gritted out instead, containing the desperate pleas with the overflowing liquid in his bladder.

"Bit," Lucas said tactfully. How long was a bit? Aiden was moaning internally. "There'll be some benches and shade at the half way point. Hold on 'til then."

Half way. 

Aiden found himself wondering yearningly how much longer it would be even until then, though it didn't matter. There was no way to move faster than the group's slow pace, and even when they'd completed the trail the restroom was closed and locked.

Oh, god. Helplessly, Aiden made himself move forward.

Finally, close to his breaking point, Aiden saw the rest area up ahead. There was a scattering of benches in a clear area under a canopy of trees. There was, as Aiden had not dared allow himself to hope for, no sign of a bathroom. 

No relief in sight, the swollen mound of flesh and liquid trapped under Aiden's waistband convulsed hard, screaming to him that he could not hold it any longer. Nothing to do for it, Aiden collapsed at the first picnic table, tangling his legs together under the table and rocking back and forth. Lucas sat beside him, then someone else on his left, and soon their entire hiking group was sitting and chatting in the rest area.

Sitting helped him contain himself some, until people started drinking from water bottles and soda cans. 

Oh, fuck, this is torture. Aiden was going to lose it and piss right there. He could feel it. His bladder was pulsing and his crotch was horribly damp with sweat. Oh, god, please let it be sweat...

The hiker across from Aiden lifted their water bottle and tilted it back, their throat moving and Aiden, his eyes glued unwillingly to the water running in waves out of the bottle, could feel a wave of urine crash against the sensitive, overstretched wall of his bladder. 

He gasped, hitching his hips forward as far as he could under the bench, and shoved one hand under the table to grip his penis through his jeans.

Frantically his gaze darted around, praying no one noticed his hand buried in his lap. Everyone was busy with their lunches. Even Lucas, luckily, was distracted with whoever was talking to him and didn't notice where Aiden's hand was. Biting his lip, Aiden squeezed himself harder.

He sat like that at the bench, hunched forward with his ribs pressed against the table and his hand in his lap as he squeezed his penis closed under the picnic bench. Everyone else drank and chatted happily. Aiden squirmed and tried not to piss himself.

He was surprised by a burst of liquid.

The shock of cool water on his skin, the drip of it off his ear and the roll of it down his warm neck sent Aiden into a panic. He hissed and squeezed his hand in his crotch hard against the building rush of pee right at the tip of his cock. He fought for control frantically, his opening pinched closed, the torrents of piss about to pour out in a rushing river. Aiden managed to hold it back.

Lucas misted him again with the spray bottle before setting it on the table. "You're started to look overheated."

"Great," Aiden managed, his voice strained he was squeezing himself so tight under the table. 

"You're not going to drink anything?"

"No," Aiden bit out as the painful well in his abdomen spasmed again. He was bursting. The thought of another drop of water was enough to make Aiden scream, though he didn't, trying to keep his voice perfectly calm in his hysteria. "I'm not thirsty." 

Lucas frowned and grumbled something about carrying Aiden back down the mountain. "It's hot, and you're supposed to keep hydrated. I could wrangle you a beer, if that's what you want."

Another diuretic was the last thing Aiden wanted, even if he would desperately have liked to be inebriated right now instead of the hyper-awake he felt, every nerve in his body a raw, over stimulated mass.

"No," Aiden repeated firmly, thankful when his voice didn't give out into a whine. "Really. Thanks. Please."

Lucas shook his head at the uninformed city boy, but, thank fuck, gave up trying to get Aiden to drink anything. Another drop of liquid in his bladder and it would burst. Even now he could feet it bulging at a critical level, hard and round and full. He suppressed a suffering noise and leaned into the bench, hand still safely clenching his penis under the table. A ripple of sheer urgent need overtook his lower half. He was suddenly and scarily on the very verge of losing control.

"Mmmm...!" Aiden moaned inaudibly. "I can't--"

He didn't think Lucas had heard the pathetic complaint, but Lucas's hand went to his taut, hunched back and rubbed up and down his spine soothingly. 

Aiden's clenched expression turned ever redder at the reminder of how close Lucas was next to him. So many people around that could notice. So many people that would see if he wet himself. And he was so close to it. He'd never drank so much and had to pee so bad and been so far from relief in his life, and he was bursting. 

He was inched as far on the bench as he could to the table, his ass resting clenched on the edge of the seat, his hand in his lap clamping his penis in a death grip. The need was so great and his muscles so exhausted from containing it and his bladder so swollen and overfull that Aiden's fist was the only thing holding the ocean inside him back. 

Dying, Aiden sunk his teeth into his other fist, ducking his head and complaining into his hand--since he was too humiliated and horrified to complain to anyone else--"I can't hold it. Can't, can't, can't--" Aiden moaned a muffled choked sound. "Oh, fuck, I have to PEE!"

With a sick earthquake of a spasm in his swollen abdomen Aiden squeezed his abused dick in desperation, but to his abject panic, a strangled torrent escaped all his squeezing and contorting and bloomed wet and hot in the cotton of his briefs. The unmistakable moisture sent a shock of both horror and utter desperation through him so powerful another blast of urine escaped his squeezing and trickled down his thigh. Oh, god--

Aiden fumbled one handed with his fly, wrestling wildly with the metal button and jerking the zipper down. His shaking hand brushed the warm cotton of his briefs just as an uncontainable burst of piss erupted under his fingers through the cotton like a fountain. Fighting a humiliated moan, Aiden freed himself one handed from his briefs and dribbled onto the hard packed dirt under the picnic table. 

If he'd thought Lucas would consider pissing on the side of the road indecent exposure, think of what he'd say to this. 

Oh, god, get a hold of yourself-- Aiden couldn't help himself as he dribbled under the table, too long held water leaking past his clamped grip. He fought hard for control, containing the ferocious flood with everything he had and managing to restrain the leaks to only small gushes and dribbles instead of the ocean he was holding back. He knew he must have been bright red and frantic as he looked in paranoia at everyone around the table. No one was looking at him with more than casual interest. Aiden bit back a loud groan that would surely catch their attention as a hot stream of urine escaped through his clamped grip. It splashed in the dirt between his legs.

He was leaking--having an accident--but thank fuck it wasn't in his jeans. His jeans were dry. No one would know when he zipped them back up--if he could every get a hold of himself and bear to zip them back up.

The tip of his cock trickled uncontrollably into the dirt, Aiden looking furtively around. He was hyper aware of the sound. Dribble, dribble. Dribble, dribble. Hiss and splash in the dirt. But no one else, even Lucas sitting right against Aiden's side and chatting with their tour guide, seemed to notice anything. 

Relief washed over him like a lead weight, almost drawing a cry from Aiden's lips. He pursed his mouth hard, and oh so hesitantly eased his hand clamped around his dick the tiniest bit. If he could relieve the terrible pressure in his abdomen just a little bit, he could make it the rest of the hike without bursting. 

The torrent that poured into the dirt under the table was far more than 'a little bit'. With the hesitant permission of his head and the easing in clamp of his hand and muscles the flood stretching his lower stomach burst forward in an audible, huge divulge. It shocked him as the tips of his fingers wet in the stream and it pattered off his boot and hit the hard ground.

Too much. A puddle was forming as Aiden voided helplessly onto the floor. Relief washed over him like a physical entity. He had to stop. 

Bones and muscles tense as a wire, it took all of Aiden's will and the threat of complete disgrace if someone saw the puddle leaking out from under the table to contain the rampant flood. With all his contorting, squeezing and begging, he managed a few seconds of self-restraint.

It was torture to stop midstream. He still was dying to pee, and now his briefs and fingers were wet. Aiden bit his lip so hard he tasted blood, but was able to stop himself from leaking--or from just giving up and giving into the maddening need--at the next angry spasm from his bladder. 

His hand was still trembling around his poor penis, unable to bear the finality that zipping himself back in his jeans symbolized, when Lucas shifted next to him, and the tour guide spoke from across the camp.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen. Is everyone ready to continue our hike?"

Aiden hardly felt like a gentlemen. He felt like a wild, primal, uncivilized thing. Lucas touched his ruffled hair absentmindedly, brushing it back off Aiden's red twisted face. And then Lucas was standing up, removing the privacy wall on Aiden's right and giving a gentle tug on Aiden's arm. The one he had under the table.

Mortified, Aiden fumbled himself back into his jeans and zipped up in a hurry. He buttoned his jeans and compressed the protruding shape of his swollen bladder. He jerked to his feet, untangling himself from the bench. To his horror there was an obvious puddle under the table.

Oh, god-- The rock hard shape of his bladder was cracking and now the dam of his control was about to shatter completely. 

Aiden's whole body was twisted up from the tips of his toes to his unhappily ruffled hair and as soon as he got his legs under him they threatened to give out and drop him into a puddle in the dirt. He could feel the wetness of the leak in his briefs, teasing the tip of his ailing penis.

Aiden groaned and bent at the waist, gripping the edge of the bench. He squeezed his eyes shut, hearing only the consuming throb throb throb of his teased and tortured bladder. Gradually he began to hear the tour guide's chattering over the slightly quieter, vibrating thud thud thud. He opened his eyes to see the group was slowly trickling away from him, out of the rest area and back onto the trail. 

Aiden's feet were numb and disagreeable as he forced himself forward, the bench disappearing at his side, and he could have collapsed again if Lucas's hand hadn't found his elbow. 

"Not much further now," Lucas said, sounding worried. "Most of the rest of the way will be downhill."

Aiden tried to make an encouraged sound. Poor Lucas. He probably thought Aiden was so out of shape he was going to have a heart attack.

He took one step. Two. Three. Four. His foot connected with a thick tree root and his bladder spasmed, cramped, and released. Pee slashed into his briefs and trickled over his sensitive skin. Aiden stopped the spurt from becoming a flood with his sheer force of will but it took all the ragged resolve he had left. There was an obvious, pathetically small wet spot over his fly and suddenly he couldn't stand anymore. 

He couldn't make it back to the car or to a gas station or to a toilet. He couldn't make it another two steps. He was going to explode, literally explode, if he didn't release all the liquid stored inside him right the fuck now. 

The thick trees around the rest area suddenly were screaming relief, offering and teasing and dangling it horribly in front of his nose as he panted for it. He could dash into the trees and unzip and let go. He could, he had to, he was going to and he couldn't stop himself. 

Wild with need, Aiden stumbled and fought to control his feet as he leapt in the opposite direction, nearly knocking straight into Lucas as his boyfriend had been hovering behind him. Lucas grabbed his arm as Aiden broke into a mad dash.

"Woah," Lucas said low, like the horse had jerked to gallop beneath him. He reined Aiden in by his arm. "Hold up. Where are--?"

"No, let go!" Aiden begged. Lucas did so immediately, but by then Aiden had regained his grip on reality and lost his ability to move.

He swayed, hovering on the precipice of dashing to relieve his strained bladder in the tree despite whatever Lucas's reaction might be, or containing himself once more and forging onward, to the rest of the trail in hopes of containing himself until they arrived back at the car.

Torn and unable to move, Aiden's bladder throbbed tyrannically and burst. Hot compressed liquid surged out of his cock and bloomed on the front if his jeans, tearing a gasp from his pursed lips.

Lucas was staring right at him, his dark eyes confused and his eyebrows furrowed together in worry when Aiden's legs gave out from under him and he dropped to his knees on the dirt path.

Aiden scrabbled at the dirt with his fingers and tried to push himself up. He got his knees under him, and the movement sent vibrations straight up his thighs and into his hard abdomen, sending a full shudder up his spine. He was shaking with effort and his fists clenching. 

The wet spot, barely noticeable on the front of his jeans but that felt like he'd completely soaked himself, like he was dying to, shifted with his movements and teased the sensitive head of his penis. 

"Aaah--!"

"Aiden?"

"Oh my!" The tour guide's voice, which had been droning and torturing Aiden all day, was suddenly loud and right up next to him. "Sir, are you hurt? This has never happened to me before! Please, get up--"

Aiden moaned and tried to move. The guide reached for him. Her fingers grappled his elbow in the dust and disappeared just as quickly as Lucas disengaged her, taking over with calm certainty. Aiden couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't breathe for fear he'd lose control--while everyone was watching--right now--

"Calm yourself, ma'am." Lucas soothed the twittering woman. His warm hand rubbed Aiden's back as he leaned in. Their eyes met from Aiden's crouched position, Lucas's concerned, Aiden's probably crazy with desperation. Lucas asked quietly, privately. "Are you hurt?"

Aiden's abdomen flared and raged in pressurized pain.

"N-no. Tripped," Aiden managed. Which didn't explain why he was still kneeling stone tense on the ground. He could feel Lucas's confusion but he didn't have the mind to excuse himself. All his energy was focused on not wetting himself in front of his boyfriend and a whole group of strangers. He cringed at the idea at the same time his abdomen ached and his bladder throbbed and leap forward, aching to fulfill the nightmare.

"What's the problem?" Lucas asked with the tone of one who is confident he can fix any problem that comes his way. 

Aiden mumbled a denial.

"Uh huh." Lucas leaned back on his haunches as Aiden remained kneeling and twisted up in the dirt.

The guide was hovering over him, and now Aiden could hear the murmuring of the rest of the group as everyone stared at the guy collapsed in the dirt. He muffled a groan of mortification and released what he hadn't realized was an audible, pleading, 'Go away.'

Lucas shifted closer to him in response.

Having a cop for a boyfriend had its perks. Lucas flashed his badge, and like a switch flicking the nosy tour guide was out of Aiden's space. The look on her face was suddenly distasteful, like maybe Aiden was dangerous. He imagined he looked like someone just out of prison, shiny with sweat, face pinched, hair askew, jeans bunched up as he balanced precariously on his hands and knees in the dirt with his whole body tense and wet at his crotch.

The tour guide was stepping back, and Aiden was alone with Lucas. At least there was that.

"Everything's under control," Lucas said, and Aiden realized he was talking to the guide but Lucas's warm hand curled around Aiden's arm. His thumb brushed Aiden's skin. "The two of us are going to take a little break. You can go on ahead. I'll take care of him."

The crowd continued to murmur but the guide quieted. Lucas leaned in confidently and spoke privately to Aiden again. "Is that what you need?"

Aiden released a strangled sound. Lucas must have taken it for a yes because he nodded, and patted Aiden's back as he withdrew to address the guide again.

The thump of Lucas's strong hand on his back sent another uncontrollable burst of urine streaming out of Aiden's bladder and trickling down his thighs. He hunched up over himself, pain increasing tenfold as he made himself stop it.

He gasped as he twisted and curled in on himself. There was a dark patch to the left of his zipper where his cock was trapped in his jeans and leaking. It bloomed and grew as Aiden's stomach rolled and rejected a blast of liquid from his overburdened, hard abdomen.

Fuck, fuck--he couldn't hold it!

Lucas returned to Aiden's very small, desperate world in the dirt. His hand found Aiden's elbow on the opposite side of his body and his strong arm wrapped over his back, and he encouraged Aiden to stand. "Up you go. Come on."

Aiden made it a slow pulsing uncurling from his hunched position into a crouch when a throb, titanic and terrible, washed through him and froze him cold. The abdomen clenched, wobbled, and prepared to splash onto the compact dirt below. 

Lucas helped him the rest of the painful way to his feet. Aiden overbalanced sideways.

"Steady," Lucas said, his hand clamping safely at Aiden's elbow. It did steady Aiden. He took a cautious breath and didn't explode all over them both. 

And then another second passed, and another, and he was about to burst all over again.

"I think you have heatstroke," Lucas was saying, his big hand cupping Aiden heated forehead. Lucas's forehead was creased in worry, despite his voice pitched deliberately low and calm. "You'll be okay. Let's get you back sitting down. As soon as you rest and drink some water you'll be okay."

Aiden came undone as Lucas guided him a step towards the bench with the puddle under it, apparently to sit him down and load him up with a water bottle. Aiden resisted wildly.

"I can't, I can't--!" He was standing straight with his spine tense and his back arched and the huge ball of piss in his bladder protruding in a hard bump from his abdomen and he couldn't. It was beyond Aiden's control as his bladder cramped and he couldn't help it anymore as both hands flew to cup his crotch, squeezing his member hard as he doubled over, bending and bobbing up and down and groaning as he fought the flood inside him. He jerked up and down and threw his weight back and forth, grappling with his crotch and squeezing back the ocean of piss. He could barely manage to hold back the flood as Lucas stood there watching him squirm around and clutch himself openly.

"Woah..." Was Lucas's low exclamation from somewhere off in the distance.

Aiden gripped and shuddered and fought to avoid the total and complete humiliation of wetting himself. Even with his open squirming leaked a steady, trickling teasing stream that was the tiniest fraction of the pressure locked up inside him. The next desperate surge had him squeezing and contorting more wildly but none of it seemed to help his weakening control. Aiden could no longer control his words or his hands as he gripped himself and moaned openly, "I can't, I'm going to die if I can't go!"

And then Aiden wished he could disappear from desperate existence as Lucas gave a low whistle and touched his back with a hesitant hand, moving him from his desperate huddle. Leaking and soaked with tendrils to mid-thigh as he was, he was still trying to hold back as the rock hard shape of his bladder began to crack.

The thick trunk of an oak tree filled up Aiden's vision. He was leaking in barely contained torrents over his skin under his jeans as he careened past Lucas for the nearest tree. Already thoroughly humiliated and his desperate brain unable to comprehend words with as many syllables as 'indecent exposure' or concepts as obscure as pride and appearance, all Aiden could think of was the overwhelming relief unzipping and letting go would provide, if he could only...

Aiden grappled and couldn't even work the fly of his jeans, taken over by desperation. Helpless and hopeless he leaned into the thick tree, shining wet crotch pressed up against the hard bark, and started to leak in earnest. Urine hissed past the denim barrier and onto the tree trunk in a rush.

Violent spasms wracked through his weakening muscles, torrents gushing past his clamped grip now. He clutched at the tree with his clawing fingers. Bark came off in his hand and crumbled in his clenching fist as he desecrated the tree. The rough bark cut against his cheek as Aiden tried to hide his face in his embarrassment, and then the ocean inside him thrashed and finally exploded out of him.

With a cry, Aiden collapsed against the tree and let go completely and spectacularly, pissing a flood against the trunk.

"Hell, babe..." Lucas said from not far off. "Never speak up about any damn thing, do you."

Unable to comprehend anything besides mind numbing relief, Aiden gave a vague moan in response that he hoped was good enough--if anything would ever be good enough to explain this--and gave up fighting the battle he'd already lost. 

Pee gushed through the flimsy barrier of his soaked, tight jeans. He pissed and pissed and pissed until the hard rock in his abdomen drained out. Moans of pain turned to moans of sheer staggering relief. The release was astounding, and when his stomach was flat and his bladder spent he felt weak in the knees. Aiden sagged into the tree and decided never to move again.

"That's better," Lucas said in a tone so soft and odd Aiden would call it a coo if his boyfriend hadn't been a rough and tumble city cop.

Aiden managed something resembling a moan in response. The back rubbing got more pronounced.

Lucas was some sort of saint for being willing to touch him. Aiden thought he must look like the most unattractive ass possible. He was soaked with his own piss, panting and sweaty and pathetic, and Lucas was rubbing his back like he'd done something deserving of a backrub rather than something deserving of being abandoned in the woods.

Lucas wrapped him in a supportive grip, and just as Aiden's knees gave out under him they met the edge of the bench, Lucas propping him up against the table so he didn't flop into the dirt. Humiliatingly, he could see Lucas's gaze pause at the puddle under the table.

Aiden sagged forward on the bench and dropped his head in his hands. Then he had to lift his face again for fear Lucas would think he was crying and had truly reverted to the days of diapers and temper tantrums. 

When he met Lucas's eyes, though, there was no mockery there. 

"Well," Lucas said casually, seating himself at the bench to Aiden's left. "That was--"

"Fuck," Aiden breathed. "Fuck, fuck, fuck--Lucas, I'm so..."

Lucas waited but Aiden couldn't think of what he was to finish the sentence. Sorry. Embarrassed. Indecent. Oh-fuck-so-relieved-he-could-hardly-speak. Pathetic.

"... single," he finished lamely, pinching at the heavy soaked jean over his thigh so he didn't have to look at Lucas. He wondered if he could somehow get back from the trail, back into the car, and back into the city without ever having to look at Lucas again.

That was thrown out the window a second later when Lucas made a low sound between amusement and alarm, and Aiden had to look at him like a moth to the flame. 

Their eyes met. Aiden was too exhausted, too relieved, and too paralyzed with embarrassment to read what was in Lucas's gaze. But Lucas must have been able to read Aiden's expression, because suddenly he had one arm around Aiden's back again and Aiden was being pulled into his lap. 

Aiden made a startled noise, struggling weakly, but Lucas brushed him off like an ineffectual gnat and settled Aiden where he wanted him, straddling Lucas's lap over the bench, Aiden's drenched jeans wetting Lucas's dry ones. Aiden scrambled and groaned another apology and tried to get off of Lucas and make his body respond, but he was weak and spent and Lucas had an arm wrapped around Aiden's back, trapping him there. Lucas's expression was assessing, and then finally something throat closingly similar to affection.

"Cool it," Lucas soothed, catching Aiden's one still struggling wrist in his paw and stroking his knuckles. 

Obediently, Aiden gave up the fight. Lucas murmured his approval when Aiden collapsed against his chest, much like he'd collapsed against the tree, only vaguely aware of the wetness sullying Lucas under him.

He didn't dare to hope--but Lucas's embrace was assuring and his smell and warmth and strength so comforting that, hesitantly, Aiden hooked a long arm around Lucas's neck and held on like the fainting heroine in some overwrought romance novel. Except this would make a damn strange novel.

"Sorry," Aiden managed weakly, completely out of fight. "Did I--Did I mention I had to pee really bad?"

Lucas's chest rumbled in a laugh below him. "No, I think it must have slipped your mind."

Aiden buried his face deeper in the safe warmth of Lucas's cotton shirt, murmuring into its comforting darkness, "I had to pee really bad."

Lucas murmured another encouragement and rubbed up and down his spine. "I kind of gathered that when you wet yourself, yeah."

"Luke..." Aiden muttered stupidly into his shirt, and couldn't think of a damn thing to say in his exhausted relief and horror.

"What's the problem now?" Lucas asked, with that same damn confident tone, like he'd been ready to fix it all day if Aiden had just stopped being stubborn.

And how could he ask a question like that. Aiden buried his face further in musky cotton and muscle and muttered the obvious. "I'm embarrassed."

Lucas shrugged. Shrugged. His shoulder bumped Aiden forehead. "It's only me."

"Only..." 

"Uh huh." Lucas said. "No harm done."

"I'm getting you wet," Aiden protested numbly, lifting his face enough to stare with morbid fascination at where his soaked jeans were dampening Lucas's dry clean ones.

"Don't really care," Lucas said, and then, ponderously, patted Aiden's soaked thigh where the jeans were clinging to his skin. "You gonna survive?"

Aiden blushed red all over and buried his face in Lucas's shoulder once more like a little kid. "Let's hope not."

"Don't worry," Lucas said in his most serious tone, even as he was forcing Aiden to move his face from the safety of Lucas's shoulder so he could kiss him. "I'm a civil servant. I'll revive you."

Maybe he wasn't single after all.

Later, when Aiden could trust his legs to hold his weight, and Lucas could trust Aiden's judgment of Aiden's legs, they walked back to the car park in the opposite direction of the tour group, Aiden still soaked and Lucas too from where Aiden had been sitting in his lap. Aiden found he didn't hate hiking nearly as much on the way back.

"Explain that to me again," Lucas said as they walked, his tone mystified. 

"You could have arrested me," Aiden protested, blushing at Lucas's baffled gaze. "For indecent exposure."

Lucas shook his head in wonderment and patted Aiden's wet thigh again in apology before offering a teasing, "Only if you'd asked nicely, babe."


End file.
